Living Laser
Background Arthur Parks was born in New Brunswick, New Jersey. He fell in love with Lucy Barton until she left him to marry another man with greater wealth, causing him to lose his mind. Blinded by jealousy, he thought that to win a woman's heart he needed to have power, driving him to create his alter ego, the Living Laser. His human form was eventually destroyed while battling Iron Man in the East German "Heaven's Hand" base, when their exchange destroyed the installation that was to relieve him of his excess energy. Iron Man threw out the overloading Living Laser out of the base, to avoid the explosion destroying the base´s nuclear reactor. Parks exploded, but several months later, found himself on the streets of a city in California. His energy signal had been "collected" by a satellite, more-or-less as intended, after all; but this was causing malfunctions. Ironically, it was Tony Stark who repaired the satellite, releasing the pattern of energy which zoomed down to Earth and finally coalesced into a confused Arthur Parks, now entirely made up out of light, like a sentient hologram. More information... Involvement * Prologue: Trouble at the Raft **Living Laser is the first boss/villain you encounter in the game. He appears right after you have used the Main Power Grid Control to restore the main power grid in the Raft's Cell Block Alpha. *At the start of the battle, Living Laser has a spoken line that also appears in a textbox. He has a few additional spoken lines during the fight. **Quotes: ***"I'm not going back in that cell!" ***"This! Is firepower!" ***"You're no match for a Living Laser!" **Text Boxes: File:Text_Box_Living_Laser_-_01.jpg Strategy *Living Laser appears and attacks right after you used the Main Power Grid Control. He seems to have 3 powers: **"Laser Bolt": A long range energy projectile. These are avoidable if you are playing with a ranged character and stay at a distance from Living Laser. As a melee character you often end up being hit by these, but they do less damage than the next power. **"High Intensity Laser Beam": A medium range energy projection aimed at the ground and dragged in a 45° arc. This power does the most damage, especially if you remain in contact with the beam. Try to avoid it as much as possible. Also, if you are clear of the beam, you'll find Living Laser an easy target as he won't do anything else while he's using this power. **"Laser Light Transport": The means by which Living Laser moves himself. First he projects a thin beam of light, then collapses his humanoid form to quickly travel along this beam, and then reforms at the destination point. He's able to move from one end of a room to the other very quickly this way. This power is quite annoying if you're playing a melee character as Living Laser easily distances himself from you. On the other hand, this also gives you a chance to avoid his ranged attacks that he's likely to use next. **Note: The names used to describe these powers aren't official in-game names. File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-_11.jpg File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-_03.jpg File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-_02.jpg File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-_05.jpg File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-_08.jpg File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-_07.jpg File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-_04.jpg File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-13.jpg File:Powers_-_Living_Laser_-_06.jpg Item Drops *Living Laser Medal *S.H.I.E.L.D. Med Kit *There will be drops of random equipment with no level requirement with usually a blue quality (rare) item or sometimes a purple quality (epic) item *There will also be a lot of green experience spheres and likely some red health, blue spirit, and/or purple health-spirit spheres as well as a pile of credits Voice actor info * In the video game, Living Laser is voiced by Andrew Kishino. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Living Laser